


pride day

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Pride Day, minewt, pride day au, soniet, thomally, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, Thomas, I'm all for marriage equality in all states. I'm shucking bi, you know that. But this parade? It's really boring." Whined Minho for at least the seventieth time that day. That was, at least, until he met the blonde angel that he just HAD to get his attention. One-shot, Minewt mainly and Thomally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pride day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 1. It's not Pride Day and it hasn’t been for a while, but I was on vacation so I couldn't write this. 2. This was very rushed, in many ways. Newt and Minho's relationship was, and so was my writing. I should've done better, but I really can't. I'm very, very sorry. R&R if you'd like.

"Honestly, Thomas, I'm all for marriage equality in all states. I'm shucking bi, you know that. But this parade? It's really boring." Whined Minho for at least the seventieth time that day. 

"I hate to agree with him, but…" Added Gally. Frankly, Minho was surprised he put up with that much. After all, he had been forced to wave around a rainbow flag and color his face those same colors. 

They were at the Pride Day parade in New York city, among the thousands of other people marching with them. It had been three hours long, and there was still a couple left, not to mention the after party. 

"Can't we just go home?" Asked Minho. 

"No, we're staying the whole goddamn parade, shuck it. Show some respect." Thomas snapped above the festivities the crowd was displaying. 

Gally mumbled something darkly under his breath, but ceased arguing with his boyfriend. 

"This sucks." Minho said shortly, before looking around at the countless same-sex couples making out, straight people cheering, and an assortment of others having a blast. 

As he scanned the crowd, only one boy stood starkly out to Minho in the crowd. He was lithe, but muscled with creamy white skin, with a tiny rainbow painted on his cheek. His golden blonde hair reflected against the sun, making it shine brighter. He held a flag in his hand, which he wildly waved around while yelling. With his other hand, he… Was that his girlfriend or sister that was dragging him along? The blonde next to him kissed an African American girl on the cheek, so he assumed it was his sister. 

Minho got prodded by Thomas, who was looking at him hurriedly. "C'mon, Minho, we've gotta keep walking. Why're you stopping?" 

"Gimme one of those goddamn flags, I've got a boy to meet." He said quickly, snatching said flag from Gally before squeezing through the throng of people to get closer to the blonde. 

After bulldozing three people (who, despite being normally overjoyed, turned into complete monsters) he got close to the blonde boy. 

How the hell do I get his attention? Minho mused. 

Naturally, he came up with a crappy solution very quickly. 

"YEAAAAH! PRIDE! YES! LET BOYS MAKE OUT WITH BOYS! GIRLS CAN SUCK FACES WITH OTHER GIRLS! YES!" He screamed at the top of his very lungs, waving the flag the size of his arm around as wildly as possible. 

The Asian sure as hell got the boys attention. He burst into laughter so hard that he snorted, and it wasn't repulsive, surprisingly. "Aren't you a little overexcited?" The mystery angel said in between laughs. 

"And aren't you a little British? Well, I guess not a little… But that's hot." Minho shamelessly flirted. 

"I'd accuse you of being just like anybody that's ever hit on me, but nobody's gone to the length of public humiliation for me." The Brit drawled. 

Minho let out a chuckle. "You're special. I don't just scream about rights for anyone, you know." 

"I'm honored." He said with the same dry, sarcastic voice. 

"Wanna ditch this parade? It's basically the same thing, just marching for another couple hours. We could go to a coffee shop, or something." He proposed, wringing his hands together, nearly dropping his flag. 

The boy looked to his sister, who shrugged and nodded. "Thanks, Sonya." He called. 

"YOU GO GET SOME BOOTY, NEWT!" The African American girl called to him obnoxiously as the duo tried to evade the parade participants. 

"Newt? Is that your name?" 

"Yes. Well, kind of. It's really Isaac Newton. My parents thought they were a riot. I used Newt so that I wouldn't get bullied back in grade school." 

"You thought you wouldn't get bullied with a name like 'Newt'?" Minho asked slowly. 

"Oh, shut it. It was grade school, like I said. I still don't know your name." Newt pointed out. 

"Minho Park." 

"Minho…" Newt tried out slowly, and Minho's hands started to shake. He shoved his hands in his pockets so Newt couldn't see. 

"How about Starbucks?" The Asian suggested, nodding at the coffee shop in front of them. 

"Sure, let me just re-apply my makeup and grab my Ugg boots along the way." Mocked Newt, but he nodded. 

Minho laughed again. "You're almost as sarcastic as me. Almost." 

"No shit, Sherlock." Newt said to prove his point again. 

"You're Sherlock, actually, 'cause you're British." 

"So was Watson, I'm pretty sure." 

"Does that make me Watson?" 

"I'd assume so, the show on CBS even has an Asian Watson." 

"Good that. I always shipped Johnlock." Minho said absentmindedly, holding open the door to Starbucks for Newt to walk in. 

A bright red blush burned on Newt's face, underneath the rainbow painted on his skin. 

"Hey, look, now your face matches the face paint." 

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." Newt said in a monotone. 

They got into line, Minho insisting that he paid for Newt's chai tea ("You Brits and your tea,"). 

The more Minho talked with Newt, the more he enjoyed the other's presence. 

All too soon (even though it was a couple hours later), Thomas and Gally entered the café, much to Minho's annoyance. 

"Oh, come on, guys. Why can't you just shuck in the bathroom till I'm done?" Minho groaned when he saw them. 

Gally smirked. "That's not too bad of an idea." 

"No, Gally!" Thomas nearly yelled, his cheeks ablaze as he ran a hand through his hair like he did when he was embarrassed. 

"Take the bus, or something. Can't you see I'm busy?" Minho persisted. 

"Go flirt with your boyfriend some other time, we've all got a curfew and you know it." 

"Shucking klunkheads. Give me five minutes." Minho muttered darkly. 

Thomas and Gally obliged as they walked to the other side of Starbucks, but they kept a close eye on the two. 

"They were… Something." Laughed Newt. 

"'Something' isn't the world I was searching for. Assholes is more like it." Minho said and Newt chuckled. 

"I'd love to do this again sometime, if you'd like." The Brit said. 

"Oh, I'd definitely like to… Can I have your number?" Minho inquired. Newt nodded and the two swapped phones, inserting their digits in (Minho taking extra care not to mess his up). 

"It was really nice to get to know you, Min." 

"Same to you… Umm… Can I…?" Started Minho, stepping closer. 

"You may." He replied. 

Minho got rid of the space between them and pressed their lips together for a second, though it was much too short for him. After all, they'd just met that day. 

"I'll call you later, okay?" Minho promised. 

Newt nodded, before shifting his eyes towards the direction of the impatient Thomas and Gally. "Go, already. The shorter one looks like he's trying to lay an egg." Minho burst into laughter because yes, Thomas did in fact look like that. 

"Bye!" He called, hearing the same from Newt as he walked back to his friends. 

"About time, hurry up, Minho." Thomas said briskly, and the threesome hurried to Thomas' pick-up truck (that he hated). 

After dropping Gally off at his home, with much sucking face that Minho wished he hadn't seen, Thomas drove the Asian back to his house in silence. 

"Minho?" The other boy asked, looking in his direction. 

"What?" 

"I'm happy for you." 

"I am, too."


End file.
